Black and White 2
by Grillis
Summary: Second of the Black and White series. This is a Sequel to the first book, so all events happen AFTER. Another lil thing we did, mmhm.
1. Few Months Later

**I am back again with the shitty stories after a small little break, and now we have the second in the series, Black and White 2. All events happen after the first book. The start is slightly confusing, i guess, but you'll probably get it. And once again there will be spelling errors and everything else, sorry for that. Now as always carry on my children~ :^)**

 **Chapter 1 – Few Months Later**

* * *

"So, hows the marriage going?" Dark teased to Foxy and Vixey who were sat together eating pizza, and flirting, as usual.

They both looked to Dark and Foxy said to him in a blunt tone, "shouldn't you be fucking snow, dark?".

The black wolf, somehow, went red. "I DONT LIKE HER" he shouted all flustered, then walked out of the party room, while the two red foxes were sat giggling at him.

The wolf made his way from the room and down into the main area where the original animatronics were preforming on the stage, to a crowd of kids, and Snow was at the counter, serving a small brown haired girl. He seemed to ignore the little girl and push in, in front of her. "Excuse me!" she shouted at him, her arms placed. upon her hips.

"Hm, did you hear something?" Dark said in a sarcastic tone, facing to look straight over the girl's head,"No, I didn't either". He turned back towards snow who was stood with an unimpressed expression, hiding a small smile. The brown haired girl stood impatiently for an answer and when given none, she went and kicked him on the leg and ran off back to her parents.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT" he went to run after her but before he did snow grabbed him by his arm and stopped him from going anywhere before he did something he would regret. She was laughing at what happened. He calmed down and looked back towards snow, who was still holding onto his arm. "Oh, I see where this is going" he said with a smooth tone, winking. She smiled and shook her head, letting go of his arm and went back to her counter.

"BOO!" Dark yelled as he jumped up from behind the counter where snow was asleep. Her dream was now crushed and she yelped as she fell off the side of the counter. "Shite.., uh you okay?" he asked leaning over the counter staring at snow who was led on the floor. She nodded and got up.

"Why did you wake me up, what about the others?" she said, still half asleep.

He stood quiet for a while.

"The others left ages ago, remember?" his voice not so bubbly as it was.

"What.." she looked around and shook her head. "Oh.. I remember now". There was a moment of silence between them as they both remembered the group they had back in the day. "Well, how about we go make new ones then, y'know make a new group?" she suggested.

"And who here will be our friends, the kids?, the pizza?, the fucking chair?" he said. He was right, however, the animatronics who used to work here had either moved away or went to storage, or even worse, scrapped. The white fox sighed, realising he was right. The short silence was broken by the ringing of a phone, snows phone. She picked it up to see who was calling, she then hung up immediately, looking worried about something. "Who was that?" he asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Oh, nothing, just one of those random ones you know." She said, trying to act normal. You could tell he wasn't all convinced. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she said quietly.

"give me the phone." He demanded, in a soft tone. Just as she was about to respond the phone started to ring again, it was the same person. Dark stood looking at snow, you could see a sense of disapproval in him.

"Let me just answer this, ill be a few seconds." She said, trying her best to get out of the building in as less time as possible. With that she rushed out of the pizzeria and into the back of the carpark, just where the bins were.

"I told you never to call me again... I don't care, you left me, I told you I was done with your shit." Snow shouted in a whisper. She didn't know dark was just around the corner, listening. Who is she talking to? Another man? No answer was a clear one at this moment.

"Who is it, snow?" this time his voice not so soft.

"Its not what it sounds like, I just, you don't need to know." She said, her voice in more of a panic.

"Fine, I understand, i'll just go.." he whispered, walking away back towards the entrance of the pizzeria.

"No, Dark!" she pleaded. "OH, WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, YOUVE ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE ONCE AND NOW YOUR ABOUT TO DO IT AGAIN" snow shouted in the phone, anger overwhelming her with a mix of stress, shortly after she hung up and followed Dark back into the pizzeria. At first it seemed empty, she couldn't find the black wolf anywhere. She looked around for a while, searching for him, panicking even more than she was before. After a while she found I'm in the office sat on the chair, looking down to the floor, he didn't notice her in the window so she quietly made her way to the doorway where she stood facing him. "Dark we need to leave, now." She said to him.

"we?" he muttered.

"Fine then, i'll go by myself, I have to get out of here, just for a while, until its safe to come back." Her voice trembeled.

"yeah, why don't you run off to your new man.." he mumbled, in a quiet, upset tone.

"Dark, it isn't that, I wouldn't do that, not to you. Its just, _shes_ coming and I just don't want to be around when she is here. Thats why I asked you to come too" she explained to him.

"No, i'd like to see who this person is." He said to her.

She sighed and hugged him, just before leaving the pizzeria for a short while.

Dark sat alone in the office, the pizzeria went quiet, no children could be heard, no game machines, nothing.

He got up from the chair in the office and walked back to the prize counter, where all snow's stuff was still there. He took no notice of them. Just a few minutes later the door opened, and there was a whole new animatronic stood there. At first it looked like snow, very similar to snow, just the few slight differences. The animatronic was slightly taller than snow, her fur also had a baby blue tint to it and her hair was black. She also wore a black bandana over her mouth and instead of light blue, her eyes were a mint green.

"why hello there" she said in a bubbly tone. "Nice to meet ya', the name's Frost and you?"

He stood in silence for a second. "D-dark, my names Dark." He stuttered. "You look a lot like..-"

"Snow?" she interrupted.

"How did you know?" he questioned.

"She never told you, did she?" the ice blue wolf said to him. "I'm Snow's sister."


	2. Frost

How's it been? I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, dont worry it will get better, i think.

 **Chapter 2 – Frost.**

* * *

"But, the thing is, she hates me, and I just thought to give her a nice visit but I see she must have left. Any idea on where she went?" Frost spoke.

"No, wait your her SISTER?!" he questioned.

"Yes I am indeed, nice little place you have here. Is it just you and her?" Frost asked.

"There used to be more, but they left and me n snow have been here together ever since. And uh, we are together, if you know what I mean." He tried to explain.

"Oh, how cute - _never thought she of everyone would do it-_ but how cute." She giggled slightly. "Well I'm just going to look around for a bit."

Dark started to wonder why Snow would hate her, she seemed quite nice up to now, and she was a wolf, just like dark. He seemed to stare at her, in that way. "Mmm..- HM NO" he mumbled to himself, "You have snow." The icy blue wolf saw him staring, and decided to wink back at him with a cheeky grin. Dark, trying to be sensible, looked away, trying not to get hooked in.

After a while of exploring the pizzeria, Frost made her way back to the prize counter where she stood and examined it for a while. She noticed the small box on the side which was marked as 'Snow's Private Box', her face lit up but with a sinister look. "So, this is snows place, eh?" she asked the black wolf.

"Uhm, y-yes." He answered, trying to stop himself from doing, you know.

"Hm.. No wonder it looks like a garbage heap." She said, bluntly. Dark's expression instantly turned at the mention of Snow.

"Excuse me?" He said, in an aggravated sort of tone.

"Just look at it, the prizes are junk and it looks like filth. Come to think of it, the whole place looks tacky in itself, well I mean that's probably why _snow_ of all people ended up here. As for you, I thought you would be in a place with more hmm, class." She chirped on. "But eh, I have some stuff I would like to do, so g'day to you, I'll see you around." And with that she left towards the office, leaving Dark to explode with anger at what she had just said. Not only had she just insulted Dark's very home, but the person who was the most important to him. He was fuming. He stormed down the hallway towards the office and burst through the door. There he saw Frost writing something down. At a small glance it seemed like a plan...

A plan to burn down the pizzeria and start a new.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT" the black wolf screamed.

"Hm, you seem a little annoyed, yes?" she asked, her voice as sweet as she first talked to him in.

"YOU DONT FUCKEN SAY" he shouted.

"Well, why don't you come with me.." She took him by the arm and lead him into a small room in the middle of the corridor. His anger soon turned to something, different.

"O-oh, I see.." he said in a whisper. She gave him a cheeky grin once again and pushed him towards the back wall of the room, leaving him a mess. She then slowly walked back to the entrance of the room, as if she was about to do something, weird.

"Now if you would-" Her voice was cut off by a door slamming in the way. Dark then heard the sound of a lock closing, he ran to the door and banged on it with his fist. It was locked.

Now that Dark was out of the way she could continue with her plan, with out interference. From exploring the place prior she knew exactly where she could find some gasoline. The maintenance room. She made her way to that exact room and went straight to the left shelf. Lying underneath it was a medium size drum of gasoline, which would have normally been used as fuel for the animatronics. She then made her way out of the room, past the tables and into the kitchen with the gasoline drum in hand. She popped open the lid and poured it onto the floor, just centimetres away from the ovens. She then proceeded to pour the gasoline throughout the pizzeria, until not one bit had been left uncovered. It was now time for the last part of her plan.


	3. Fire

**Chapter 3 – Fire**

* * *

"Fuck, I gotta get out of here.." Dark said to himself, starting to panic from what he had seen previously. Was she that crazy? And why, why would she do it? All these questions started to pop up, but he was far from an answer. He picked up his phone and went straight to the picture of snow, two options came up, call or message. He rung her phone, there was no answer, it went straight to voice mail. "For fuck sakes snow, the one time I need you." He said, slightly aggravated, only since he was worried. It was hopeless, his phone was about to die, and snow wouldn't pick up, it was just a waste of time. Precious time. He looked around he room, looking for objects he could use to maybe pick the lock, until it came to him. He can break down the door.

He stood a couple inches away readying himself for the impact, he held his shoulder out and stood back. Then he ran at the fastest speed he could go and slammed himself against the door. There was a slight crack. He repeated this motion a good two or three times until the door fully shattered, wooden pieces falling to the ground beneath him with, of course, himself. "Shit." He winced as he planted onto the cold stone floor beneath him. Dark managed to make it to his feet, looking straight at the office door. He ran to the entrance of the office, no one was there, it was now deserted. The plans that had been scribbled out upon the desk were also gone, and no trace of who had wrote them. He made his way out the room and rushed down the corridor to the main room where the usual set up was. Once again, he looked around to find no one, that was until he heard the sound of footsteps shuffling across the floor. It was coming from the kitchen.

Dark ran as fast as he could to the entrance of the kitchen. There she was. The icy blue wolf was stood, bent over, fiddling with the knobs on the ovens. She was on the last one, the previous two had already been set to the highest heat. This time, Dark didn't get carried away, he couldn't, not after what she did and was about to do. "Oi, You FUCKER" he shouted at her, trying to be confident, though deep down he was slightly scared and clueless on what to do.

"Well well, if it isn't the hero of this whole sharrade?" she said, in a cocky tone. "Well if you see, my work here is now done, so, I shall be leaving, thank you for the great company however, it has been.. pleasant, while it lasted". Her sinister grin came back, more evil than ever. She made for the door but, to her surprise, Dark blocked the way.

"I don't know where you think your going, besides don't you want to see the fireworks?" he said, trying to also be cocky, since he was now in the moment of it all.

"No, id rather watch from outside, if that's alright with you I must ask." She said bluntly.

"You know you like me, don't hide it no more. I knew from the first time you stepped in here, the way you looked at me like that." His voice was soft.

"How absurd of you to say, in a situation like this." She said, her voice confused.

"Well, I just thought you know, if we didn't make it. But just let me do one thing, ok?" he said.

"Alright, fine, what do you want." She replied.

He looked deeply into her eyes, his hands holding her by the shoulders. They both smiled. But Dark's smile had something behind it, something deceptive. He moved in closer to her and then...

He tripped her up, and took her hands behind her back, leaving her struggling on the floor underneath him. He was sat on her, holding her arms together at her back, there was no way she could move. He looked up, the ovens were now burning hot, so hot that it caught onto the gasoline trail on the floor. He gave a grin and mimed the words, _I'm sorry snow._

"You crazy son of a bi-" she was cut off when the whole pizzeria went up in flames, catching fire to everything and everyone.

A stranger was walking by at the moment of the explosion of fire, he was full with shock. He immediately picked up his phone and dialled 911, answering to the emergency services. He requested the fire brigade. After 10 minutes or so, they arrived to put out the fire, but it was no use, it had gotten too far out of control by this point, whatever had been inside it would have definitely be gone by now. So, instead they controlled the fire and let it burn out, the pizzeria with it. After everything seemed to be safe to the public, they fenced it off with metal fences and left the scene.

The night was quiet and cold. Everyone who had been on the streets was now gone, the roads were now quiet. The pizzeria, however, stood in a pile of blackish grey ashes, no movement, no life. Except, something made its way out of the ashes. Something of which, seemed to be, a hand.


	4. What Happened?

**Chapter 4 – What happened?**

* * *

"How did that thing get here?" someone said into the cold darkness of the night. This wasn't too far away from the pizzeria, only a few roads down, in one of the back alleys just behind a row of buildings. There Snow was, frozen still, looking as if she were to be shut down for maintenance. The stranger was of a tall figure, not much of him could be seen in the darkness, only the outline of his body against the dim light of the moon. He inspected the white fox, walking round her in circles, searching for any manufacturer notes. It took a while of searching until they finally found a stamp on the back of her neck with the trademark words 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' with a small print of #28 underneath. This was the production number of the animatronic. Finally there was a phone number printed below that which was '07899287835'. They inspected the details for a while, struggling to keep her hair from blocking the view. The figure reached into it's pockets and pulled out a phone, the light from the screen piercing the blackness.

It rang the number, the line rang for a while until someone finally picked up. It was an automated voice. " _Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place for kids and grown ups alike! Please choose your service by inputting a number followed by the hash key. The number 1 will take you to party booking. 2 will take you to the manager's phone line. 3 will take you to the complaints section. And finally 4 will take you to manufacturers line. Please select an option now."_

The number 4 followed by a hash was inputted into the phone and was entered to read out another automated line, " _You have chosen the manufacturers line, please wait while we connect you."_ This was followed by a quiet jingle on the phone which sounded somewhat like elevator music.

After a while of waiting and annoying, generic jingles, the phone finally connected to the manufacturer line. The person who answered sounded like he was in his early 20's, and clearly hated their job. "Welcome to Fazbear Entertainment's manufacturer line, my name is Noah and I'm here to help you today.." he said with a dull, boring tone.

"I have found one of your uh, animatronics in the streets, as if it has been thrown out from somewhere." The stranger said down the phone.

"Ugh, please tell us your location for removal of the robot." Noah's voice monotone.

"The back alley of Dalton Road, I believe it is near your previous location, until of course you moved." It informed the young worker.

The mechanic sighed down the phone before answering with "Thank you, someone will arrive to collect the animatronic shortly." And with that the phone line cut out. The figure put the phone back into their pocket, stared back at Snow and then quietly left the scene.

An hour later and a black van slowly drove down the alley towards the animatronic, the driver being the same person who answered the phone, Noah. He was one of the new workers at the children's restaurant. His hair was blonde and he wore the official company's outfit which was a light blue shirt and black pants fitted with a belt full of a variety of sheaths for tools to fit in. For an unknown reason, he also wore a black bandana over his mouth. Noah pulled up round the side with the van and stepped out into the cold air of the night. He walked round to the back of the vehicle and opened up the two doors revealing a large space at the back. The only thing in there however, was a small lift to move the animatronic. He stepped inside and rolled out the lift, bringing it outside. He fit it underneath the animatronic and rolled her to the back of the van, lifting it up and rolling it into the van. He then closed the doors and climbed back into the drivers seat before driving off.

The black van pulled up at a new restaurant, much bigger than the old one. Noah got out once again and took Snow out of the back of the van, wheeling her inside through the back door which lead to the back room. He placed her in a space and unscrewed a plate on her back, revealing the intricate wiring and a small switch that was turned off. He flicked the switch and screwed back on the plate, Snow powered back on. "Is it safe?" She whispered.

"What..?" The employee answered

She looked around for a moment, realising she was no longer outside where she could remember being last. Then she remembered. "Why am I here? I need to go back, right now." She said, her voice serious.

"Back where, the streets?" he said, his voice still surprisingly monotone.

"No to the other pizzeria, where Dark is." She said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Have you got like a screw loose? The other place burned down recently, nothing survived, the rubble is currently being removed by authorities." He mocked her slightly.

"..w-what?" she said, her voice was now quiet.

"You heard me, its gone. Why would you want to go back anyway?" he said, rolling his eyes at her.

"D-Dark." She whimpered.

"Hm, this Dark.. Is he black by any chance? Red eyes too." Noah questioned him.

Snow grabbed hold of him by the shoulders and shook him. "WHERE IS HE" she demanded. The employee walked around to the back of the room, gesturing her to follow. Behind some boxes was an animatronic. It was hard to tell, but it was Dark. His fur was almost completely burned off, the plastic shell of his underneath was also melted slightly, worse in certain areas. This revealed large parts of endoskeleton and frazzled wires underneath. He was damaged, severely. Snow ran up to him, kneeled down and hugged him tightly, guilt overwhelming her. She whimpered a little, holding him in her arms and whispered to herself "How could I let this happen to you..". She got back to her feet and shook him slightly, trying to get a reaction from him. "Dark.." she said to him in a soft tone. There was no response. She continued to shake him, repeating his name over and over. "Dark, please.." she said, her voice sounding as if she were about to cry, which you could obviously tell she was holding in. A spark came from him and his eyelids opened slowly. His eyes looked up at her, one eye was very dim, nearly fully blacked out, while the other wasn't too good either but was ok. He looked up, staring her in the eyes. It was a struggle, but he gave her a small smile.


	5. Important Note

Herm, so, did some thinking and I was being a complete idiot. I did however, have a very very bad week last week which brought me down quite alot and I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. I will continue with the story (at some point) because y'know its my story and even though, it is cringy and its based on FNAF, I still like it, since its my own thing and blah blah.

So yeah, don't worry none.

Cant be sure though when the next chapter will be up because over the past few weeks I have been hella' stressed with huge feken piles of work n shite to do. So yeh, ignore me and again, thanks a bunch for reading, thats all that matters c:

-Le Grillis.


	6. ANOTHER Important Note

It's been a while ey? You could say I'm dead, well yes that is true but I'm making the decision to come back from where I left. Yes, that does mean Black and White 2 may just get finished [wooo] as through looking at the notes I thought to myself, 'you know, this ain't such a bad story'. However...

This wont be done soon. I have alot of work to do right now, and by that I mean **_alot._** But hey! Im coming back before I go and die again with what is probably the last story in the 'black and white' series and the last story I'll probably ever make. (Maybe) The reason being, I dont have time and I dont have ideas. Especially in the way of 'fnaf' and possibly fanfic all together. Anyway, here comes the important part.

 _ **The last chapter is not canon... yet.**_

 **So, for now ignore the last chapter, pretend it didnt even happen. I have to get through the main story first ehehe.**

Anyway, its good to be back. And I look forward to the newcomers to this long dead story.. If i can get the defibs that is. And as always, thanks for reading, its appreciated ^-^


	7. Broken

**Chapter 5 - Broken.**

Snow stepped back from the damaged robot infront of her. It hurt her to see Dark in such a state, she wanted to help as much as she could. "Are you ok?" She whispered to him, worried.

"T-$3$"h3 Ff-Fu5$£ck d-.o y.-0U T-h..'3ink?" he stuttered, trying to speak the best he could.

"w-well, what happened?" she said.

He sighed. "A-A.. G-iR11 ca-a..-l3D F-r..osS_.t, b-Uu-rN3..D t-HE P.-l4..-c3" he tried to speak.

Snow looked surprised at the news, as if she had never heard of this person, but it also looked forced. "oh no. Dont worry we will fix you, I promise" she said to him, confident she would, though she had no idea how.

"I-.I.-m N-.0.t 4n I.D1.-o=t S.-N0.w, j-U..St T3._=ll m.-3." He said to her, obviously not convinced.

"Now isn't the time for stories, we need to get you fixed first." She said to him.

"N-" he tried to reply before being cut off by her.

"AHEM, your getting fixed." She interrupted. "Now, do you know of anyone who could help us?" she asked.

"J-3.N" he replied.

She took his phone out of his pocket and went straight to his contacts, after scrolling down for a while she came to the name 'Jen'. She rang the phone. She waited a little while to hear a voice recording saying 'This line is too busy right now, call back later. If a personal call phone my second number.' She tried ringing again, but no response. "Fine then, we'll do this the old fashion way" she mumbled to herself. Snow placed the phone on the table in the back room and left, starting her search for the mechanic known as Jen.

/So, a short chapter to get back into this book, a few things to note. 1. The writing style will probably be different from now on, this book I wrote nearly a year ago now, things will probably get missed and attitudes will change but hopefully not too much. 2. This chapter was wrote back last year and after reading the book I see things need to be explained more.. clearly. 3. If anyone still reads this, or has liked the series I hope you will enjoy the 'improved' chapters. Again, thanks for reading c:


	8. Out with the old, In with the new

**Chapter 6 – Out with the old, In with the new.**

* * *

Dark was now alone in a room, still broken and hardly even working at this point. Snow, we don't have an idea on where she went, all we knew is that she was hunting down Jen in order to get dark repaired. The pizzeria was silent except from the occasional buzz from Dark's broken wires sparking. Out of the silence there was a new sound. A sound of keys.

The two glass doors at the entrance of the building slowly -but quietly- swung open and out of the darkness of the outdoors Jen came through the door. She sighed and shook her head proceeding further into the building, letting the glass door float back into its closed position. It had been a while. She looked around the 'new' pizzeria and breathed in the familiar air of pizza and dust. In fact this place had been open for a while now, Dark and Snow were the only ones not to be moved. Forgotten, maybe. Dysfunctional, more likely. 'Alright' She breathed in. The mechanic swivelled her head, scanning the room for the iconic black fox. He wasn't in sight. The next best option was to find someone who worked in this place, someone familiar with the latest animatronics brought here. In coincidence, the blonde haired employee, Noah, walked past in his usual sluggish posture. Jen proceeded towards him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder, clearing her throat for attention. He turned round to face her, his face suddenly lit up. His gaze was fixed to her and his cheeks flushed. "H-h-ey.." he spluttered. Jen looked at him confused, this was strange.

"Are you ok?" she questioned him, clearly concerned for the boy having a meltdown right before her.

"I uh.. yeaaah. Im fine, but not as fiiinne as you right now" He laughed nervously, leaning on the wall next to him in the usual 'smooth' way. Though in his case this was added to the shaking and the nervous sweat.

Jen looked at him with a blunt attitude, not taken by the horrendous flirt Noah tried on her. "..Alright.. cool." She cleared her throat again. "You seen a black wolf animatronic come by?" she asked.

"Pfft. Come by? In the state he's in. He'd be lucky to even come.. in both ways at that, heh." He said in a patronising manner.

"Dont remind me of that horror." She laughed with him. "But seriously where is he, what do you mean by 'state'?" she interrogated him.

"I'll just show you. Ya will get the idea when you see him." He replied, gesturing her to follow.

They both made their way to the new parts/services. The heavy metal door loomed above them with the same old sign 'employees only'. Noah pushed the door open and Jen followed, it closed behind them cutting any light that got through, plunging them into darkness. Noah flicked the light switch. Only the light above the old desk flickered on with a warm dim light, hardly making the room any more visible than it was. This room triggered Jen's memories. This was the place where it all started, Dark and Vixey was born. This was her home, her old workstation. It was mostly the same; so much that the boxes and the desk were coated in a thick layer of dirt and dust. Spider webs coated most of the corners and small cracks between the walls and boxes. It was so forgotten that there were even hardened tissues still left on the floor from Dark's 'private time' back in the day. Jen let out a small sigh of reminiscence. "There he is, I'm sorry you have to see him in this state.." Noah muttered.

"Nothing I haven't had to deal with before." She whispered jokingly.

"Uh, so I'll give you a bit of time with him. See you around?" He said in a whimper, not wanting to leave Jen's side but not wanting to come across weird if he did. He turned and opened the door, just as he was about to leave Jen cut in.

"Hey, thanks. It means a lot." She said to him, her eyes locked with his as she smiled. He went as red as possible with her smiling at him, though it was covered by the awful lighting of the room.

"Anytime." He said, leaving the room to quickly gasp a large breath of air. He had a huge goofy smile plastered on his face as he walked down the main corridor.

Jen turned to dark. She turned on her flashlight and pointed it to the ceiling as a temporary light source. She saw how bad he was and sighed, "what have you been up to this time..". She ran her fingers down his burnt chest, feeling the rough burnt plastic and the cold endoskeleton beneath them.

A sharp endoskeleton hand tightly grabbed hold of her wrist. "Thats Snow's job, not yours." He stuttered, his voice somewhat more understandable than before.

He let go as Jen jumped out of her skin, falling back onto the cold dusty floor beneath her. She put her hand to where her heart was and breathed heavily. "Fuck sakes Dark you scared the shit out of me." She whined.

"Aw, poor thing." He said with sarcasm.

"I guess this is why you rang, what happened to you?" she asked him

"No.. not what happened with me, what the fuck happened to you. You left for over a year not even a phone call." Dark mumbled with a slight hint of anger.

"I should have called you, I've been busy. I work all over the place now, still a mechanic but for other restaurants. You wouldn't even be able to guess how many companies have jumped onto the 'animatronic waiters' boat now, but only few know how to actually fix them when they decide to go tits up. Or get burnt to a crisp." She looked at him with a smug expression.

"Yeah I voluntarily went and fucked my self over for the enjoyment of it. Cause who the fuck doesn't want to be able to do fuck all other than sit here." The black wolf once again said with sarcasm.

"To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Anyway it looks like your going to need my aid" Jen replied, trying to tackle his sarcasm.

"You think?" He quietly chuckled.

"This will look weird, and probably be weird but its not what you think. Just stay still ok?" She commanded him.

Jen shuffled back up towards him, she felt his burnt body. He had a concerned look on his face, or what you could make out to be a concerned look. She reached into his torso to pull a few wires into view. They had been melted, the copper malformed into distorted shapes. Most had been burnt away or had snapped with the heat. Dark was in a very bad state. Jen looked at him and shook her head.

"Bad news" She sighed.

"What?" He questioned her.

"Your in a pretty bad state Dark and its most likely I wont be able to fix you, it would be too hard to try and salvage this body, its too damaged." She explained to him.

"So.. Im stuck like this?" He whimpered hanging his head.

"No. As long as the important parts like your core can be transferred or repaired -which seems the case as your here now- I can just remake you from scratch. I still have all the blueprints so there shouldn't be much of a difference to the body you had except it should feel better than before." The mechanic reassured him.

"Feel better in what way?" he snickered.

"Do you always have to make things sexual?" Jen replied, obviously not amused at this point. "Anyway, i'll get started you don't go anywhere" she said laughing to herself.

"Aye fuck you too right" Dark muttered as the mechanic walked over to her old desk.

The mechanic stood over the desk and pressed her finger down onto the surface, writing her name in the thick dust that blanketed it. She grabbed a rag that was hanging out of her belt. It was covered in oil stains and had numerous holes in the cloth from past work. She wiped the desk with the rag and the dust floated to the floor; it looked just like snow as the large flakes of dust gently floated to the cold checkered ground. "Alright. Dark, i'll be back, gotta get a few things." She muttered before making for the back door, just a few inches away from Dark. Jen walked past the bins and round the corner where she found herself on the right side of the carpark where she made for her bulky white car. Out of her pocket she took her keys and proceeded to unlock her car, reaching to the back of the car and opening the door. In the trunk were many nick-nacs, tools and a large black bag. She picked up the bag and closed the trunk of the car once again, locking it before making her way back to parts/services through the back alley. When she got back into the room she placed the bag on the floor just next to her desk. Zipping it open she pulled out two things: her laptop and her blueprints book. The book was worn, the hardback cover was bent and torn with the wear from years past, many pieces of loose paper hung out of the sides and some pages had been ripped. She placed both the laptop and the book on the desk where she then opened the book and flicked through the pages until she reached Dark's blueprint. After a short while of studying the pages and reading the notes she began work on the new and improved black wolf.

The first thing she was to do was make his endoskeleton, since this was practically his 'skeleton'. She took some metal rods, some hadn't been touched since they had been shipped here and some were left over from past animatronics. With these rods she fitted the main frame of the skeleton: arms, legs and torso were all built. The next thing to do was build the endo hands, feet and last but not least head. The head was the hardest part to make due to the wiring being more complex. Each joint was fitted with an oiled up ball and socket joint allowing for smoother movement. Finally, for the endoskeleton the unique red eyes were wired into their sockets and the jaw was made functional with improved hydraulics. Now, the endoskeleton was complete and it was on to the outer suit. To begin, Jen through the newer crates and pulled out a few large sheets of a much lighter and more sleek plastic than what was used back in the day. Just as she did a few years back, she cut out the template from the plastic, heating it before moulding it into the individual parts. Once cooled, these parts had black nylon fur glued to the plastic surface and were fixed onto the endoskeleton. His belly was styled with his white fur and the insides of his ears to match. Finally was the hardest part, wiring in everything that made Dark. The mechanic shuffled back over to Dark, kneeling back in front of him. "Alright, next time you wake up you'll be good as new ok?" she reassured him. He gave a nod and Jen once again fitted her hand into his broken body, searching for his power switch before turning him off completely. Now she was able to retrieve his core and his memory chip from the mess which was once his body. She placed them both upon the table, making quick repairs to sections which had been damaged with the fire. Jen then proceeded to wire in all of these components and the new Dark had been finished. His figure was slightly more sleek, he looked clean and well kept. She flicked his power switch on the new model and screwed on the protective panel at the back of his neck. After a few minutes of booting up Dark opened his eyes and stared at the black haired woman before him. He looked down at himself, studying his new physique. "How do you like it then?" Jen asked him.

"I feel like a new person, actually I hate to say it but.. thanks" He grumbled.

Jen gave him a friendly smile before being interrupted by the loud ring of her phone. "I uh, gotta take this. There should be a mirror on one of the crates have a little test of your new body." She told him before leaving the room to answer the sudden call. Dark grabbed the mirror from atop of the crate and looked at his new body. 'Not bad' he thought to himself. He then proceeded to walk to the other side of the room, it felt so much easier as if he could do anything. After a couple of minutes Jen entered the room. "Hey, uh Dark." She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Im needed elsewhere, so I guess its goodbye again" She said in a low tone, obviously sad she had to leave her old friend. Jen walked up to him and hugged him. "I'll keep in touch, more than last time." She said before walking over to the door.

"Jen.. I know were always at each other but honestly, thank you, for everything." Dark said.

Jen smiled once again before sighing and leaving the room, for another long while.

/Jesus, this was a long chapter but here it is, the first thing I've wrote on this book after more than half a year. I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy my return so as per usual, thanks for reading.


	9. Past Experiences

**Chapter 7 – Past Experiences**

[] I need to make it known that some details in this chapter may be disturbing, if you are easily upset please skip the chapter. Thanks.

Not much time passed, a few hours at that. Dark was onstage singing his inappropriate jingles to the innocent little children while parents took no notice amid loud conversation. Snow shuffled through the double doors, her head lowered as she stared at the ground and sighed. Before she went to see Dark in what she thought was his last few days, maybe even hours she sat at a lone table at the back. She took no notice of the stage and wasn't prepared to at any time. Dark noticed her walk by, confused to why she was so solemn. Snow slumped slightly over the table and rested her head in her arms. "I've lost everyone… again" she mumbled to herself, her eyes welling with tears. Dark quietly came and hugged her from behind, "Everyone eh?" he smirked. Snow quickly turned around to face the black wolf and nuzzled her head into his neck, "Dark you're… you're okay". He rested his head on top of hers as he held her close. She looked up to him, "how?".

"Jen" He replied, with a smile. She was in silence. "Sometimes timing is a bitch eh?" he chuckled.

"Wait... there's something different. What did she do?" Snow questioned him.

"Oh. You like me new model?" he grinned while trying to flex. Snow giggled, obviously impressed. "But I think we need to talk about something, hm?" he said breaking apart from her. "And don't act like you don't know." He added.

Her ears flopped and she held her head low. "Fine." She gave in. From out of a small little hatch in her arm she pulled out a well-worn picture. She gave it to him. On the picture were four animatronics, a white bear, penguin, wolf and Snow. On the left hand was the bear, in the middle was Snow and Frost and on the right end was the penguin. The polar bear had green eyes and scarf to match, he looked to be taller than the rest. He looked male but had a soft look to him, like an older brother. The penguin also looked to be quite chipper with purple coloured eyes and wore a winter hat with flaps. The hat looked to be a khaki colour and the penguin had a blue tint; he was also male. Dark looked back at snow who was looking down to the floor, an expression of sadness in her face. "The bear is Glacier and the penguin, Blizzard… obviously you know me and, her." She took a deep breath. "Quite a long time ago I was built for a place just like this, but an ice cream parlour… that's why so many snow related names heh. It used to just be three of us: Me, Glacier and Blizzard. I was the main animatronic there ever since the place opened. Then… Frost came. It was great she had moved in with us, the four of us were all pretty close for quite a long time. Me and Frost were pretty much like sisters, we did everything together. Then she started to change. We tried so hard to help her but she acted like a completely different person, she wouldn't want to know us and just kept to herself. Until she just… snapped. I remember the day. It was a normal day, but Glacier and Blizzard weren't where they usually are. Then I heard a muffled cry, a cry for help. It was coming from the back room so instantly I went there and… there Frost stood. Blizzard had been teared from limb to limb, there was oil everywhere and his body parts scattered onto the floor just like garbage. Glacier was sat infront of Frost, his hands and feet were tied and a cloth in his mouth. His fur had been burnt, his left eye had been stabbed with a screwdriver, his jaw was ripped from its hinges and left on the floor to rot. He made direct eye contact with me, begged me to help him and just as I stepped in the room she did it. She ripped out his core and smashed it in front of him. The last thing I saw was a tear roll down his cheek as his body went limp and slumped onto the floor. Then she turned around to me. 'None of you are worthy, you see your pathetic little friends? You'll join them soon Snow. I actually thought this place was perfect, but it's just full of wasted materials, full of wasted life. Lucky for you, I'm here to put that right.' She said before lunging towards me, I made a quick exit only escaping her grasp by inches. I should have done something sooner. I backed up to the stage, there was nowhere else I could run. Then this sweet little boy came by, pure innocence and she just ended him right there. He wanted a hug from his favourite animatronic and she bit him right in the head and.. well, decapitated the poor child. I'd never been so sick in my life. Everything went to a blur, all I could see was her standing there in front of the lifeless body of that child. Her fur soaked in blood and oil. There were muffled screams from children and parents. Then she started to walk towards me, her smile so twisted and sinister. Then, everything went black. I'm not sure what happened at that moment. When I came back to life I was left in a warehouse. In a room by myself scattered with wires and parts. There was a newspaper on the table, the headline being. 'Child brutally murdered by malfunctioning animatronic'. I read on the article, it brought my memories back. And that's when I found out they shut the place down, moved me and Frost in separate warehouses and… scrapped Glacier and Blizzard." Her last line was cut to a whisper. A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped onto the floor beneath her. Dark shuffled closer to the white fox and wiped the tears away before taking her close. She broke down into tears while hiding her face in this soft black fur. "Im… Im so sorry Snow." He whispered to her, hugging her tighter.


	10. Ice Cream Parlour

**Chapter 8 – Ice Cream Parlour**

[] Honestly, I never expected people to be reading this anymore and I can't tell you how happy I am to see that people actually have seen my book so thank you all so much. It's nice to see that people are still behind me on this so enjoy ^v^.

Dark parted from Snow and stood a few inches away from her. She was still looking to the floor and her ears were still drooped. Dark cleared his throat. "Snow… Is the old place still there?" He murmured, hoping this wouldn't go the wrong way. "Yeah… it's just been abandoned and forgotten over time, I went back once but never really wanted to go in." she muttered to the floor. "Well... uh, can we go back there?" Dark asked in a soft tone, not trying to cross any lines. "No, we can't" She commanded, looking Dark straight in his deep red eyes. "Cmon Snow, please… for me?" Dark pleaded her. "Why do you want to go, there's nothing there for you." She said, her tone getting more aggravated. "Well, I guess I get to know you better eh? Besides, I can't have you like this, I need my happy Snow so this might let you finally part with the place, you know?" He said in his smooth tone, trying his best to persuade her. "Right. Fine. I guess it could do me good." She sighed. Dark put his arm round the smaller fox to try and comfort her and walked to the door. She took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

"Thankfully, the place isn't that far from here as I remember." She said to him, walking down the back alley just near the pizza place. By now it had turned to Dusk and the sun lay shallow over the horizon, yet high enough to still light up the way without any need of streetlamps. "Snow." Dark said out of nowhere as they walked side by side down the winding streets. "mm?" she hummed looking at him for what he was about to say. "Are you sure you want to come here?" He asked, regretting making her go. "Yeah, I'm fine, like you said It'll do me good. Anyway, I have you by my side so it will be all ok." She replied in a happier tone than before, smiling at him before turning her head back to the path in front of them. The black wolf smiled back and pulled her closer. A few more streets and back alleys later they arrived at a large field; on the other side of the field there was a decrepit building stood on its own in the sea of grass. Snow hesitated for a moment while Dark walked on. He turned back to face her, she twitched violently for only a split second. "Hey, you ok?" he questioned, concerned about her. "Yeah, yeah. I'm- I'm good." She replied still frozen in her place. The black wolf walked to her and took her hand in his, tugging her slightly to move on. She started to feel a sense of comfort and began to continue walking towards the old building. They got to the front of the building. The walls were cracked and covered in a thick green moss with small bursts of grass appearing from out of the grass. Around the front entrance were high bushes reaching to half of the height of the doors. The doors themselves were also half broken and scattered with moss. The sign above was barely even readable by this point and halfway hanging off what was left of wall behind it. Dark started kicking the bush to the side making a small slip of space to get to the doors, since they were already mostly broken he walked straight through the doorframe. He turns and gestures the white fox to follow him into the dark building. She starts to breakdown more than she did previously, her eyes started to water and she shook in fear. "It's ok Snow. Trust me." He smiled at her. She took a deep breath and stepped into the building. It smelt musty and damp with dust almost everywhere. Just as the outside the floors and the walls were all covered with moss and damp. The room they were in had tables lined up in neat rows covered with snowflake table dressings. There were empty sundae glasses and ice cream bowls still left on the table, by now the glass had all gone misty and spoilt. Just behind the tables was a small stage with two smaller stages on each side, this was the main stage and the back stages. "That's where me and Frost stood" She said in a shaky voice pointing over to the main stage in the middle. "And the other two were for Blizzard and G-..Glacier." They looked around for the moment, taking in every bit of the atmosphere. Behind the tables was a large space with a desk for people to pay to get in, this would have been run by one of the employees. At the side of the desk was a small ice cream statue sitting in front of a large wall of shelves and gifts. To the left of them was another large corridor, down there lead to the bathrooms, main office and security office. On the right of them was another door plastered with the white letters which looking past the missing letters could only say 'Animatronics & Engineering Room'. That was the only door to have a lock fitted to it to stop children from wandering in. Dark headed for this room, intrigued to what he would find there. Snow just stayed frozen in the middle of the room hyperventilating and quivering. She tried to hold back the tears to look brave in front of Dark. Out of the blue, Dark grabbed Snow by the arm and dragged her to the Animatronics room. She looked around the room before looking down to the floor. There they stood. The corpses of her dearest friends, just as they were on that day. They must have forgot about these animatronics.

Snow covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to be sick at the sight. Tears started rolling down her face uncontrollably; she fell to her knees sobbing at what she had witnessed. Dark immediately felt a sense of guilt, this was a bad idea to begin with. "Snow…" He said. There was no reply. Dark had never seen Snow cry to this extent, it was new to him and he had no idea what to do. He knelt beside her and rest his hand on her shoulder, looking concerned for his partner. The crying turned to a manic laughter all of a sudden. Dark stepped away from the fox, unsure what was happening to her. She stood up. After a moment she moved slowly towards the lifeless bear and started to kick his head in until it smashed into tiny pieces letting what was left of oil spurt out from his body. Dark stared in a sudden shock. The artic fox turned around to face him. This wasn't Snow. Her eyes had turned a jet black and started to leak oil staining the white fur below them. Her smile was sinister, with her mouth also dripping with oil. It stared Dark right in the eyes and in a deep voice, but somewhat recognisable from somewhere she said, "Its me."


	11. Welcome Back

**Chapter 9 – Welcome Back**

 **[]Trying to split the paragraphs some, looks more organized then don't you say? Also, anyone want a special paragraph of their own idea, I just want something more personal to the audience, I'll write anything as long as it's not offensive. So, if you're interested, leave a comment and I'll see if I can fit it in. Fiiiinally, passed 10k words, it's been a long story and its far from over! C:**

The husk of snow slowly shuffled towards the black wolf. Their movements were in sync, as soon as she took a step forward he shuffled himself backwards. The mechanical being's movement started to become even slower, her body slouching forward slightly and her legs started to bend to a lower position. Dark knew exactly what she was about to do. She lunged forwards in a pounce but he ever so slightly managed to jump out the way -falling on the floor in the process-. A quick crack of the neck and her gaze was back to him, though her body was completely opposite to where she was facing. Dark shuffled himself backwards on the floor; as Snow started to move once again he immediately managed to get onto his feet. "I'll be back for you Snow… I promise." He whispered to the near enough demon before him. Then he quickly ran out of the abandoned ice cream parlour to try and seek some safety from the beast inside.

By now the sun had set and the world was plunged into darkness, only being lit by the streetlamps; even then they were too far to make any difference. Thankfully with the new body Jen had installed she included a night vision mode for whenever he went on his walkabouts, or if he ever wanted to do something else where it was too dark to see. His new eyes were also light receptive, so as it was so dark outside they automatically switched to night mode lighting the environment around him. He continued to run across the field for a while until he stopped dead in his tracks and took a look around. At first glance it seemed to be a never-ending sea of grass disappearing into trees. Luckily for Dark, between the masses of trees was another shadow which looked somewhat like… a house. Without looking back Dark made for the house. The closer and closer he got the less it looked like there was any signs on life. As he got to the house he looked through one of the windows, alas all of the rooms were pitch black. Dark thought of intruding the house, yet if there was any life inside it would be most likely police would be involved. And in terms of a large metal robot roaming houses in the middle of the night, it wouldn't have a happy ending. He searched the area once more, scanning for anything when he came across a light this time. Before thinking, he headed straight for the yellow light in the distance. After a while of further walking he had stumbled upon yet another pizzeria, this time named as 'Fredbears Family Diner'. The name seemed to be familiar, but that didn't matter right now. This placed seemed to be open, so doing what Dark does best, he invited himself into the building. This place seemed to be a lot smaller than the other restaurants yet had the iconic bathrooms, office and 'parts and services', just in a smaller vicinity. The walls were strewn with brightly coloured banners and confetti. The unique layout of chairs and tables was almost exact to that in the Freddy's Dark knew. There wasn't much commotion about at this time, most of the workers had gone and the families had left hours ago. To his surprise, there didn't seem to be any animatronics around. Dark wandered around the building for a while until he settled down in the office. He locked the door and made himself comfortable while he thought of something, anything he could do. At least, lucky for him he was accompanied by a computer.

Frost decided not to follow Dark, yet. "How does it feel Snow?" she was cynical with every word. A voice came from deep within the fluffy white animatronic, "Go to hell Frost." It said. The voice seemed to be Snow, trapped with Frost in a single body. "Now now, you've angered me enough already, I'd suggest you stop while you can" Frost giggled.

"What do you want with me?" Snow asked, trying to keep calm.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough Snow. I'm going to get my own back on this shitty place, and him with it. At least when I'm done with you. Trust me, you'll be sorry… you'll all be sorry." Her giggles turned to manic laughter. Snow was powerless to do anything, Frost had too much control over her body and her spirit. "Now… I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you say your last words to that worthless wolf of yours." She calmed from her laughing high.

"You won't be able to find him even if you try." Snow stated, agitated by the situation.

"Is that so…?" Frost smiled using Snow's body to lift up the broken parts of Blizzard to reveal a small device lay on the floor. "How do you think I found you Snow? All animatronics are fitted with a tracker, company policy." Snow's possessed body picked up the device which had a large list of animatronics' names on, she used the a-z function to find Dark's name. After inputting what she wanted a dot started to show on the tracker showing Dark's exact location on a live feed. "Shall we?" Frost chuckled darkly to herself before leaving the back room of the ice cream parlour. Their body shifted itself slowly to Dark's position, following his exact steps. After a long while they finally reached the diner.

Just as before there didn't seem to be anyone around at this time, yet the lights were all left on. Looking back at the tracker Frost knew exactly which room he was hiding in. She kicked down the door to the office to see Dark sat there in shock. Frost's voice spoke, "You have one last thing to say to him.". Dark was still frozen at the sight of Snow's distorted body still leaking thick black oil. Then, out of nowhere, all control came back to Snow, she could move again; yet in the back of her mind Frost warned her if she stepped out of place she would make sure she would pay for it in the slowest, tormenting way possible. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper before speaking. "She's listening to my every word Dark. So, I'm going to make this short, for both of our sakes… I'll see you again." Snow muttered. For Snow that seemed blunt and had little to no meaning at all. Was it really Snow? Had Frost brainwashed her? Before Frost took back control Snow managed to slip the piece of paper underneath the pot of pens on the desk. For now, Dark took no notice and continued to sit and stare. "That's all you had to say? Pathetic." Frost laughed taking back over Snow's body. She turned her attention back to Dark. "Well I guess its time we take our leave… but don't think I'm done with you.. not for one minute." Frost growled, turning to the door and leaving the room. This gave Dark the chance to see whatever Snow had left hidden without the knowledge of Frost. It looked to be a note. He opened it up and read the note. It said:

' _Listen, Dark. I didn't get much time with you, not as much as I would have wanted. But she… she's going to destroy me, just like the others. She always used me. It was my fault for their death. She drove me to do it. So, this is it I guess, one last goodbye, forever. Just remember me. And uh, I never really got to say, Dark I love you. More than anything in this world. I thought it would never end this way… I thought we would have a family, heh that seems stupid now. Maybe you can stop her, maybe it's too late by now. You shouldn't trust me by what I did, but just know it was her. It was always her. Goodbye..._ '

The anger within Dark now was unbelievably strong, he wanted to destroy this Frost whatever it took. He stood up from the desk and clenched the piece of paper within his fist before heading for the door. It's time for some revenge.


	12. Goodbyes

**Chapter 10 – Goodbyes**

 _ **[]Lost the motivation for the past few days, sorry about that but hopefully I'll get some time to get this chapter done. Offer is still there for an extra paragraph of own choice, cmon its something new c;**_

Snow's controlled body had now arrived back at the ice-cream parlour where they Frost headed to the main stage. "Ah remember all this Snow, those were the good days don't you say?" Frost once again said with a dark chuckle. "Just a shame you had to ruin the party, as you always do."

"You know what you did." Snow mumbled in a serious tone

"And classic Snow, always has to answer back… I always said you'd be sorry. And here it is Snow… its about time we got rid of you" Frost laughed a sinister laugh before taking full control of the body. Snow started to feel an immediate shooting pain through her body as Frost controlled her to rip herself apart piece by piece.

Dark ran back between the trees towards the lone house. Passing the house he ran across the pitch black field, getting faster each minute he ran. After only a few minutes he had reached the dilapidated ice cream parlour. His mechanical heart was pounding as he rushed through the door and flicked his head around to try and find where Snow could be. "Snow?" he said, his voice with a tone of desperation. His attention was immediately fixed to the main stage with the horrific sounds of suffering coming from… Snow. By the time Dark managed to get anywhere close, it had been done. A dark figure loomed above the pile of broken parts onstage. Darks face and heart had dropped. Frost once again laughed as this burning pain of loss raged through Dark, his eyes started to well with tears. He held his head to the floor as Frost giggled at his misfortune. Then there was a sudden silence between them both, Frost took in every second of torment she had provided Dark and Snow.

"You have made a big fucking mistake…" Dark grumbled. He lifted his head and looked directly at Frost's shadow, his fist tighter clenched than before.

Frost snorted at his remark. "Pfft. You know Dark, it's such a shame you won't be seeing your little 'girlfriend' ever again. You didn't even manage to settle down with her… your pathetic." Frost hissed in a sinister tone. Her shadow started to pick up Snow's parts and headed off the stage to the back room. Only a few pieces were left behind. Dark ran over to the stage. He kneeled in front of what was left, picking up her black bowtie. He held it close as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Im.. Im so sorry Snow…" he sobbed. Never once had Dark been this torn, even when Foxy and the rest of the group disappeared. He sat there for a long moment. Silence.

"That bitch is going to pay for everything she's done, if it's the last fucking thing I do." Dark growled, placing Snow's bowtie in a storage compartment in his torso.

Meanwhile, in the backroom Frost's shadow was manipulating the scrapped parts of Snow to rebuild something. Frost was quick with her job, after a while, an outer suit was made, an animatronic, a wolf. She took a spare endoskeleton from the back of the room and fit the suit onto it, clicking the parts in place with strong spring locks. Underneath a shelf on the left side of the room was a large box, inside it she found cans of permanent spray paint and coloured dye. Frost took the mint green spray paint from the box, pointing it towards what was Snow's white fur. She sprayed a full coat onto the animatronic, the paint absorbing into the white fur. Finally, she had finished. Frost was back, new as ever.

Dark ran into the room, pure rage in his eyes. He saw the animatronic, at first he thought it was Snow. "Y-your ok…?" He whimpered, a sense of relief filled him.

"Better than ever." Frost said with a dark laughter as she turned around to face him. This time in person.


	13. This ends, Now

**Chapter 11 – This ends, Now.**

 _[]This story is closing up soon, with the last chapter being the next._

Dark growled at the sight of this monster. Instead of reacting to him Frost simply pushed past him heading into the main room once again. "Ahh, nice to be back again." She said, breathing in the air as she walked further into the pizzeria. Frost stood in front of the prize counter where Snow used to work part time when she wasn't up on stage, running the counters stuck with Snow even to this day. She looked up and down at the broken shelves barely hanging on the wall, below it worn and tattered plushies left after the place had been shut down. The counter itself was dusty and scratched, the marble had been chipped at the corners with a large crack running through the middle. She stood there for a good moment, taking in her actions and disturbingly, feeling good about it.

Out of nowhere Dark grabbed Frost, lifting her and throwing her directly into the wall, his rage now being released. He stood over her body breathing deeply, his eyes more red than ever. Frost let out a small wheeze before making it back to her feet, turning around to face him, swinging at him. A strong hit to the face then an even stronger kick to the stomach winded him, sending him stumbling backwards into the tables. The fragile table cracked in two under the force and weight of the wolf. He lay in the rubble of the table, his mouth leaking a thick black oil. Frost laughed at the failed attempt of the lanky wolf. "Pathetic" She spat, turning back to the counter triumphantly. Behind her Dark slowly rose, using all his strength to fight back. He wiped the oil from his mouth and walked towards her as quiet as he could. He saw a chance, grabbing her black hair to begin smashing her head into the counter, over and over. Each hit became more powerful as he thought of what this monster had done to his Snow. Frost's outer suit started cracking allowing spurts of oil to flow out from the broken pipes and wires underneath. After a while Dark then threw her to the floor, by now she was mostly out of it, any energy or power she had was now gone. He wasn't done yet, she had to pay, it was time this was all over. He kicked her in the stomach repeatedly, winding her just as she did to him, breaking the endo with each kick. Frost coughed up a large amount of oil which splashed on the dust ridden floor underneath her. "This is what you fucking get, don't EVER mess with me again you fuck" Dark grumbled, still taking out his anger on the wolf below him. Finally, once she had been beat and was barely able to breathe, or do anything at that matter Dark decided to finish it all. "You stupid wolf, its all a lie." Frost wheezed, her voice raspy and broken. With that Dark stomped on her head, cracking the outer suit and breaking the endo beneath, crushing the memory chip in the process.

He stood to the side, looking down at her body, still breathing deeply. The black wolf looked back to the stage where some parts of Snow were still left. He walked over to the remains taking a deep breath. There underneath a scrap of metal lay a small chip, her memory chip. He took it, putting it in his stash along with Snow's bowtie. Once he had what he wanted he made his way back through the broken doors, past the bushes and back to the outside world. It was late by this time so he decided to go back to the new pizzeria he had found, since it was more homely and quiet for him. Going back through the path he took to get there he was back in the pizzeria within 10 minutes or so. He opened the doors, still no one was around. Dark shuffled slowly and sat on the stage to the back of the pizzeria. He looked down to the floor and sighed.

"What now…" he mumbled.


	14. Keep it a Secret Finale

**Chapter 12 – Keep it a Secret.**

 _[]Welp here it is, the final chapter. Sorry if its rushed I wanted to get it done and im being held captive against my will. Joking. But I think its time to finally finish this story. There could be a BnW 3, but that seems very unlikely._

Dark lifted one of the party tables and threw it to the side, "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW, FIRST IT WAS T.C NOW SNOW… I've lost too much. And Jen isn't here now either." He said to himself in a mournful rage. "That's it, its over." He sobbed. He returned to the stage where he sat previously and held his head in his hands. All seemed to be lost. Dark was now alone, his friends, every last one of them were gone. But just like any good story, this wasn't the end. Jen opened up the doors to the establishment during another maintenance check. Immediately Dark's ears picked up, he saw Jen enter the room. As fast as he could, he ran up to Jen and hugged her tighter than he had ever done before.

"What have I done to deserve this, eh?" Jen chuckled to herself, hugging the wolf back.

They parted and Dark look straight into her eyes. "Listen Jen, I know I've asked a lot from you in the past but this time its serious. Please, Please remake Snow. Like you did to me after the fire. She… she didn't make it, and I cant live without her… she means everything to me, and it would mean everything if you could bring her back. Here I managed to salvage the memory chip, that should be enough?" tears would well in his eyes as he pleaded to her.

Jen let out a sigh and said "Fine". She took the chip off of Dark and just as she did to him, she got to work building a new and improved Snow. She and Dark entered the back room, this one being much smaller than the previous ones but still large enough. During her work Dark sat to the side, watching her every move impatiently. "What new things will she have" Dark nudged Jen winking. She looked at him with a face of disgust and went back to her work. After a long time of hard work and child-like questions off of Dark Jen had finished on the new Snow. "This time it wont take a week for her to re-boot, and if you want to see whats new then… cant believe im saying this, but find out yourself." Jen said, wiping her oil covered hands on an old rag in the back room. Dark looked over to the white fox, his tail wagging in excitement. Snow opened her light blue eyes and looked directly into Dark's. His face lit up. She stood up in seconds and kissed him, this was surprising to Dark but hey, he wasn't complaining. Jen again looked at them in disgust and left them to themselves with a look of a disappointed father on her face.

"You.. saved me." Snow muttered as she pulled away from him. Dark just smiled and held her close for some time, taking in her presence as if it was something rare. "Ice is gone now, you and your friends can now be in peace" he whispered to her. Snow smiled back at him, yet it held a slight tone of guilt. Dark noticed this on her face, confused. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Fine, I just.. miss them and missed you." She mumbled, leaning on his chest.

Though everything seemed to be happy in the end, Snow had something in her eyes. Something, hidden.

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading, its been a journey and a half and Im glad people stuck with it to the end. I appreciate every view, even if they haven't read the story. However, this is the end now and I hope you all have enjoyed the BnW series up to this point. Once again, thank you and now I sign out. Buh byee~**_


End file.
